Une si vraie nature
by Elryan
Summary: mini-fic Sont-ils tous vraiment comme ça ? C'est ce que Duo vous explique dans une façon détournée de l'auteur de faire un coup de gueule.


Auteur : Elryan

Mail : elryan11yahoo.fr

Base : Gundam Wing

Titre : Une si vraie nature…

Genre : POV de Duo, léger Yaoi, portnawak sur les bords, OCC ? Pas si sûre.

Pairing : Heu…

Note : Cette mini-fic est un moyen détourné de faire un coup de gueule

Copyrights : Gundam Wing est © Tomino, Yadate, Sunrise, Bandaï et TV Asashi.

**UNE SI VRAIE NATURE...**

Y'a des jours comme ça où je peux pas m'empêcher de révéler ma vraie nature. Et j'adore ça. Je vous vois arriver là, oubliez tout ce baratin de Shinigami et cie, deuxième façade et tout le bazar. Oubliez tout ce que les gens peuvent bien dire sur moi, histoire qu'il y est un peu d'actions. C'est vrai quoi, je suis normal et pas plus étrange qu'Heero. Le soi-disant Iceberg sans sentiments, incassable et par-dessus tout amoureux de son gun qui sortirait magiquement de son « spandex ». Faut pas nous prendre pour des bêtes de foire non plus !

Je m'étale un peu là, mais tant qu'on a une chose à dire, pourquoi pas en profiter ? Je disais donc que y'a des jours comme ça où je peux pas m'empêcher de révéler ma vraie nature. C'est flippant, surtout pour ceux que je connais de me voir comme ça. De me sentir comme ça aussi, parce que vous auriez vu la tête de Quatre ! Si je m'étais pas enfuit, il m'aurait trucidé sur le coup ! C'est vrai quoi, faut pas jouer avec ses animaux ! Pauvre Trowa, j'ai pas pu le prendre avec moi à ce moment là… Pendant toute la journée il a fait que de baisser la tête devant son maître, en couinant à chacun de ses regards corrigeurs.

Quatre est trop dur avec lui, j'ai fait que de parler avec lui c'est tout… Il a de ces conversations Tro, c'est super passionnant sa vie ! Mais y'a toujours Winner qui veut pas partager, hein. Il est d'un égoïsme ce grand blond… Je vous jure, Wufei en fait pas un centième tellement il est tout doux ! L'autre jour il m'a dit que j'avais de beaux cheveux, et je vous ment pas là parce que j'ai une pauvre réputation de menteur… Je lui ait même permit de me refaire ma tresse à demi-détachée, j'adore qu'on me touche les cheveux.

Sauf que comme j'ai de plus en plus du mal à les attacher, je vais peut-être me les couper, au moins je serai plus tranquille. Pauvre Wufei, il va être triste après ! Déjà que je supporte pas le voir pleurer quand une femme lui dit qu'il n'est pas assez viril, alors qu'est-ce que ça sera après… Moi aussi ça m'arrive de pleurer, quand Quatre me tire trop fort la tresse quand je m'approche de Trowa. Mais Heero est toujours là pour me consoler, on oublie tous ses soucis avec ses sourires. Il est un peu gore Heero, mais il est si cool ! Toutes les filles sont à ses pieds et il leur rend bien leur amour…

Moi y'a jamais eu qu'une fille qui m'a regardé. Sauf que, je l'aime pas. Hildeuh que je l'appelle, avec l'accent allemand. Ca fait vieux comme prénom… Elle est chiante, une vraie pétasse et elle se met de ces maquillages ! Moi je préfèrerais largement des garçons manqués, comme Relena qui même avec son statut de Reine du monde, arrive à combattre avec ses soldats. C'est pour ça qu'elle est jalouse d'Heero, ça fait un sacré concurrent !

Moi j'ai pas vraiment de concurrent, je me suis jamais fait d'embrouille avec les autres. Je préfère réfléchir avant de me lancer dans une mouise pas croyable ! Tout le monde me trouve très pacifique, parce que je préfère écouter et réagir en silence. Mais quand je suis pas du tout d'accord, j'hésite pas à intervenir le plus poliment possible. Ca c'est ma vraie nature que je montre que très rarement, sauf quand j'admire les paroles autobiographiques de Trowa. Là je me contente d'écouter et de rester attentif.

En fait, ce que je montre aux autres la plupart du temps, c'est le gamin que je suis. Ca a des avantages parfois, comme se faire câliner par Wufei. Mais je me trouve nul parfois, de faire des grimaces à tout va, de dire des gros mots, de jouer à des jeux vidéos alors que les autres s'entraînent avec les gundam. De toutes les façons, j'ai toujours considéré Deathscyte comme un jouet, et le maître du jeu c'est Shinigami ! Ouais, c'est qu'un jeu en fait. Mais Quatre supporte pas ça, comme le fait que je dise que je le trouve méchant quand il répond à son père. Il est gentil son paternel ! Mais ses sœurs sont vilaines comme tout.

En fait je boude parfois. Parce que tous mes amis arrivent à montrer leur vraie nature, celle que les profs leur imposent pas, mais moi j'y arrive pas parce que je suis à la fois complexe et normal pour un gars de mon âge. C'est vrai, à part Heero, y'a que moi qui court après les filles ici (c'est fatiguant). Comme on se comprenait, on a tenté le coup avec Heero. Je sui gai maintenant. Mais ça a pas empêché qu'on casse. Il est nul notre couple, on va pas du tout ensembles ! Et je le sais plus que quiconque, c'est quand même moi que ça regarde ! Y'en a qui disent que les opposés s'attirent, mais on est pas encore aptes à comprendre. Trowa et Quatre vont mieux ensembles, y'a un certain équilibre entre eux. Quatre domine et Trowa obéit. Mais avec Heero c'est un peu n'importe quoi. Pour lui c'est qu'un flirt de plus et pour moi un jeu.

Nan maintenant, je suis maqué avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pas avec Wufei, même si que trouve qu'on ferait un super beau couple ! Il est trop jeune d'esprit. En plus, je crois bien qu'il est déjà cas ! Tout porte à croire que c'est un homme, et je crois même qu'il se trouve dans la même situation que moi… Ceux avec qui Wufei et moi sommes risqueraient de rendre encore plus rouge les joues de Quatre et ses cheveux seraient encore plus hérissés. Il se coiffe pas ou quoi ? Remarquez, il a pas tellement le temps vu ce qu'il fait en permanence avec Trowa ! C'est des vrais obsédés n'empêche, ils sont vachement précoces ! Faire l'amour à quinze ans, nan mais ! J'ai l'impression que je nage en pleins délires…

Comme je disais, je me suis trouvé un nouveau mamour… Il est dans Oz. Enfin, Romefeller. C'est même quelqu'un de très important dedans. J'ai le don pour attirer les leaders ! Mais Treize est pas du tout un leader… Il est peureux, lâche mais adorable ! Comme Wufei un peu. Mais Treize peut compter sur Zechs pour mener son camp tyrannique ! Ce blond est démoniaque, il pense qu'à la guerre ! Quand je pense que c'est un Peacecraft… Pauvre Wufei, il devait être tellement désespéré qu'il est allé dans les bras de n'importe qui !

A vrai dire, je sais même pas comment je suis arrivé à former un couple avec Treize… J'y pense, ça paraît évident mais y'a pas vraiment d'explication… On a rien en commun mais on arrive à s'aimer quand même. En fait, tant que je suis avec quelqu'un, je préfère rester avec cette personne. Ca m'évitera de courir un peu partout pour me trouver un autre amoureux. J'aime pas faire d'efforts physiques, et surtout pas courir !

Ah merde, y'a les profs qui arrivent… Ils vont encore nous prendre pour des cons, et moi on va encore me prendre pour Shinigami !

**Fin ! **


End file.
